les amours grecs 2
by Milantares
Summary: ils se sont mise en couple, et ils pensaient tous que le bohneur dureraient, je suis sadique et les dieux aussi, donc ça ne sera pas le cas.
1. Chapter 1

« Six mois, tel est le laps de temps que mon petit frère est en couple avec la personne qu'il aime. »

Cette pensée appartient à deux personnes, l'une est l'ancien psychopathe en chef du sanctuaire, amoureux fou et en couple avec un lionceau croisé dragon écumant, tandis que l'autre est un ancien rebelle revenant toujours de l'enfer et plus qu'amoureux d'une sirène.

D'ailleurs, les deux personnes citées, sont installées sur la table du salon du 3eme temple avec un café à la main.

Tu ne te sens pas trop seul maintenant que Shun est en couple?

Ben, disons que maintenant je n'ai plus personne à protéger Saga.

Et Thétis?

Se défend très bien toute seule, merci. Et toi, tu te sens comment?

Je me sens seul.

Et Lia?

Ben, disons qu'il profite de sa deuxième vie et de son frère.

Olala, je te sens bien triste.

Un coup de blues, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là.

Je sais, tu es vraiment le seul sur qui je puisse compter, je sais qu'on en a déjà parler, mais cela m'a fait très plaisir quand tu m'as dit que tu ne m'en voulais pas pour mes actes passés, que j'avais payé, et qu'il fallait faire table rase du passé.

Et je le pense, et beaucoup de monde pense comme moi, arrête de te prendre la tête, tourne la page et profite, bats toi pour le matou du 5eme si il faut.

Merci Ikki.

Pas de quoi, je te laisse je dine avec ma sirène ce soir je vais me préparer.

Et les deux chevaliers se quittèrent là.

Le phœnix monte tranquillement les marches jusqu'au 13eme temple pour se préparer, et il passe par la maison de Shaka, il décide d'aller discuter avec le maitre de lieu.

Ikki que puis je pour toi, mon cher ami?

J'aurais besoin de conseil à propos d'un ami.

Tu veux parler avec moi de Saga.

Oui.

C'était une affirmation et non une question, je suis comme toi, je ne sais pas ce qui le tracasse, mais tout comme toi je sens que gris chan essaie de reprendre sa place.

Toi aussi, tu l'as sentis? Et Mü?

Mü également, et il sait aussi que tu t'en es rendu compte.

Qu'en pensez vous?

Il ne faut en parler à personne pour le moment si ce n'est le pope et Athéna, et faire des recherches, car je pense...

Car tu penses, et Mü aussi, qu'un dieu tente de s'emparer une fois de plus du sanctuaire et que pour cela il tente de faire tuer notre déesse par le double de Saga.

C'est ce que nous pensons aussi, Mü et moi.

À cet instant précis entra Mü et son maitre, les deux golds et le bronze divin parlèrent de leur soupçon à Shion.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et leur avoue qu'Athéna, Dokho et lui même cherchent ce qui pourrait bien se cacher derrière cette nouvelle menace. Les trois jeunes hommes proposèrent leur aide, et dirent que dès le lendemain matin ils se mettraient au travail.

Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, dans la salle des archives-bibliothèque travaillent encore 4 chevaliers, 1 grand pope et 1 déesse. Pleins de bouquins sont éparpillés autour d'eux, les 6 personnes tentent d'identifier la menace sans aucun succès pour le moment. Ils sont épuisés, mais cela ne les arrêtent pas pour autant.

Tous ce qu'ils savent c'est que le dieu, ou la déesse, qui tente de prendre le contrôle du sanctuaire terrestre par l'intermédiaire de Gis Chan est très puissant, cela doit être un dieu majeur.

Du coup, Poséidon et Hadès sont venus trouver les 6 personnes pour parler des soupçons qu'ils ont.

Ton oncle et moi-même avons constatés qu'un des nôtres tenté de s'en prendre à toi, et du coup nous avons chacun pensés à l'un d'entre nous, et c'est sur cette question que notre opinion diverge. Expliqua Poséidon.

Ça, c'est un euphémisme. Rigola le seigneur des enfers.

Les 4 chevaliers et le pope rigolèrent et Athéna sourit.

A qui avez vous pensé? Demanda cette dernière.

J'ai pensé à Arès, dit Hadès. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas encore attaqué, et qu'il est plus que dangereux.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en mêler, ou même simplement donner mon avis, mais je suis d'accord avec vous sur deux points, commença à dire Ikki, il est vrai que le dieu de la violence et de la guerre n'a pas attaqué, et qu'il est plus que dangereux, sanguinaire et violent, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit lui qui soit derrière tout ça, pour la bonne raison qu'il est du genre à foncer tête baisser, il n'est ni un bon stratège et encore moins patient, Arès ne pourrait mener à bien ce genre de mission, sauf si bien sur, il est sous les ordres d'un autre dieu, ce qui n'est pas à exclure.

Mon chevalier phœnix est dans le vrai, et ce qui ne me plait absolument pas c'est que mon frère soit sous les ordres d'un autre dieu, pour moi cela ne présage rien de bon du tout. Dit Athéna.

Je suis d'accord aussi. Mais je ne vois personnes d'autres déclara l'ancien hôte du chevalier Andromède.

Je pense bien à quelqu'un mais cela ne va plaire à personnes, et je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ceci, enfin bref je pense à Eris. Dit le dieu des mers.

Mais elle nous a déjà attaquée. Dit Mü.

Oui, et elle a perdu, la déesse de la discorde n'est pas vraiment une adepte farouche de la défaite, c'est même tout le contraire.


	2. Chapter 2

Mon oncle n'a pas tord, après tout, tous le monde connait sa haine envers moi depuis que j'ai gagné la pomme d'or, et que j'ai depuis tout ce temps jamais perdu ma place comme protectrice de la terre et des humains.

Crois tu que ça ne soit que pour cela? Demanda le dieu aquatique.

Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons mon oncle.

Et si il y en avait une autre?

Je ne vois vraiment pas d'autres raison Hadès.

Elle veut ta place depuis des millénaire, cela est sur et certains, d'ailleurs qui ne le sait pas? Mais le problème, expliqua Hadès, et qu'elle te voue une haine profonde et cela depuis un incident survenue il y a plusieurs siècles déjà.

Crois tu qu'il est sage de lui en parler? S'énerve Poséidon.

Oui, il faut lui en parler, elle doit savoir, il n'y a qu'en ayant toutes les cartes en mains qu'elle pourra faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger la terre et ses habitants, protéger l'équilibre de la terre, et nous autres les dieux également.

Veuillez arrêter de tourner autour du pot et dites ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que cette vieille folle en veuille autant à notre déesse? Tempête le grand pope.

Comme vous le savez, reprend Hadès, Éris déesse de la discorde est la fille de Nyx, dans l'Iliade on la trouve en tant que sœur de ce cher Arès, sombrement connue pour avoir semée le trouble entre Athéna, Héra protectrice des femmes et la déesse du mariage, et Aphrodite déesse de l'amour, des plaisirs et de la beauté, en leur présentant une pomme d'or, et en lançant « à la plus belle ». quelques temps après, Éris alla sur terre, car du haut de l'Olympe un jeune et bel humain fit chavirer son cœur, cet homme n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il semblait être, en réalité c'était Héphaïstos, il viola Éris et la laissa pour morte.

Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Athéna? Demanda Dohko de la balance.

Athéna a faillit être violé par son frère, Zeus lui a demandé si elle voulait porter plainte, et elle a refusée, disant qu'il arrivait à tout le monde un coup de folie, se traduisant de façon différente selon les personnes, Éris s'est faite violée quelque temps après la tentative ayant eu lieu sur la fille préférée de mon frère, et la déesse de la discorde pense que si Athéna avait portée plainte, le dieu des forges aurait été punit sévèrement, et donc elle n'aurait jamais subit cela.

Il y a quelque chose que vous ne dites pas Hadès. Dit Shaka.

Effectivement, reprit Hadès, de ce viol est né un enfant, un garçon qui se trouve être l'ancêtre de Saga et Kanon.

Je ne comprend pas, dit Ikki, même si cet enfant est d'un viol, elle l'a quand même portée pendant 9 mois, c'est tout de même son enfant, et les jumeaux son sa descendance, elle ne peut pas s'en prendre à eux comme ça, c'est inimaginable.

Non seulement elle peut, mais c'est ce qu'elle fait, dit Poséidon, ne la sous estimez pas sous prétexte que vous l'avez déjà battu, elle fera en sorte que rien ni personne ne survivent.

Shion, faites monter tous les chevaliers d'or et les chevaliers divins, il faut qu'on se prépare à cette guerre.

Hadès et moi rentrons dans nos sanctuaires respectifs, nous te venons en aide ma chère nièce.

Merci, infiniment.

Nous reviendrons demain.

1 heure plus tard, dans le palais popal.

Tous les chevaliers d'ors et divins sont réunis autour de leur déesse, et ils viennent de promettre de défendre la terre contre la menace de la déesse de la discorde, aidée en cela du dieu de la violence, ils savent qu'ils seront aidés dans cette tâche par le dieu des mers et par le dieu des enfers.

Dans le 8eme temple, Milo et Shun, ainsi que Camus et Kanon sont entrain de discuter devant un verre d'ouzo.

Ils ne savent pas quoi penser, ils ne savent pas quoi faire pour éviter que ceux qu'ils aiment se fassent tuer, et surtout ils auraient tellement voulu que plus aucune guerre n'ait lieu, mais ils n'ont pas le choix, ils vont devoir se battre, pour sauver l'humanité.

La nuit venue, Milo et Shun, ainsi que tous les autres couples du sanctuaire, ont partagés une étreintes douces et tendres, et tous ont espérés que cela ne soit nullement la dernière.

Le lendemain matin c'est au 13eme temple, et tous vêtus de leurs armures qu'ils font face aux 3 divinités.

Ils ont un plan, il est risqué, mais c'est le seul valable, et c'est aussi le seul pour lequel Zeus accepte de leur prêter main forte.

Il sera mis à exécution le soir même, ils seront partagés en plusieurs groupes et attaqueront chacun l'un des dieux.

Zeus et Athéna s'attaqueront à Arès, accompagnés du grand pope, tandis que Poséidon et Hadès vont s'attaquer à Éris, et seront accompagnés de Minos.

_**Dans le groupe qui s'attaquera au sanctuaire du dieu de la guerre et de la violence**_:

Mü, Aldébaran, Saga, DM, Aïolia, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Rhadamanthe, Rune, Sorrento, Isaac et Io.

_**Dans le groupe s'attaquant au sanctuaire de la déesse de la discorde:**_

Kanon, Shaka, Dokho, Milo, Aphrodite, Camus, Aïoros, Seiya, Ikki, Eauque, Myu, Krishna, Baïan et Kasa.

La journée passa rapidement et ils se mirent en route pour attaquer les différents dieux et sanctuaires.


	3. Chapter 3

Les chevaliers, spectres et marinas n'appartenant à aucun des deux groupes partant à l'attaque des sanctuaires d'Eris et de Arès, restèrent dans leurs domaines respectif pour le protéger d'attaques éventuelles de l'ennemie.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux groupes formaient un peu plus tôt se dirigeaient vers les lieux de la bataille.

Zeus et sa fille prirent la tête de leur groupe pour aller attaquer Arès, ils souhaitaient faire une attaque surprise, et leur souhait se réalisa, les guerriers protecteurs du dieu de la violence furent décontenancés, et ils se firent ecrasser comme de rien.

Pour l'autre groupe, emmener par Hadès et Poseidon, il se produisit la même chose.

Les deux dieux furent jugés et enfermés pour une période illimités, la paix reprit ses droits et tous ces guerriers purent vivre leur vies sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Bonjour ou bonsoir, je sais que cette histoire est plus que très courte, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire et comme je l'avais commencée, j'ai voulu la terminer, de plus le manque de temps à cause du boulot, principalement, n'a en aucas cas aidé.

Je suis plus que desolée, j'espère qu'aucun lecteur ne m'en tiendra rigueur.


End file.
